


halbarry drabbles

by shadeslayed



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeslayed/pseuds/shadeslayed
Summary: assorted halbarry drabbles (some crossposted from tumblr)





	halbarry drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> written for halycircus' prompt on tumblr: [“my budget is 5 dollars, what are your recommendations?” + halbarry!](http://weedlantern.tumblr.com/post/168943309757/my-budget-is-5-dollars-what-are-your)
> 
> i may come back to this and clean it up later, but for now i'm happy enough with it to post
> 
> (my first halbarry fic on ao3 and my first fic on this new account... whoop whoop!)

“My budget is five dollars, what are your recommendations?” Hal asked, perusing the menu intently.  


Setting his own menu down on the table between them, Barry squinted at his date. “Why would you ask me to come here if you couldn’t afford anything?”

Hal shrugged. “You said you liked it. Oh, this beer looks fancy. I should try that.”

“I _said_ I thought about taking my prom date here in junior high, Hal,” Barry sighed. Of all the things he could’ve remembered out of their late night-conversation a few months ago, why that? “I know nothing about the place.”  


“Oh well,” Hal seemed uncharacteristically nonchalant, “I’m sure you’ll love it.” He continued to examine the menu.  


Barry snorted. “Yeah, well, you aren’t having _just a beer_ for dinner.”

The whole thing was completely ridiculous but so utterly _Hal Jordan_ that Barry couldn’t help but laugh. Really, the fact that Hal thought Barry would want to come to a place where he couldn’t afford anything on the menu was the funniest part of all. Barry buried his face in one hand, stifling his almost inappropriately loud chuckles in his palm.

“Come on, Hal, we’re leaving.”  


“What?” His boyfriend’s face bore an unusual expression.  


Barry closed the menu and pushed out his chair to stand. “Let’s go to Big Belly Burger. It’s right down the street, and last I heard they were having a two for five dollars deal.”

“But…” Hal trailed off. “We’re already here.”  


“ _Here_ isn’t us, Hal. I know for a fact you don’t like these kinds of places. Come on,” Barry cajoled, “I’ll even buy.”

Barry tossed a few bills on the table for the waiter – the young man was so nice, he deserved some kind of compensation for them wasting his time – then grabbed Hal’s hand and pulled him from his seat. Ignoring his boyfriend’s mild protests, Barry made his way to the door.

They were a quite a ways outside when the door behind them slammed open again.

“Wait, sir!” the waiter called, clearly out of breath from sprinting after them. “You forgot this!” He waved a little black box in the air.

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Hal sounded a little like he was being strangled. “Thanks.”

“Of course!” their waiter said, “I figured if you were leaving so suddenly it must be an emergency, but then I saw the box and I remembered it was yours and I just _knew_ you wouldn’t want to lose something so important.” He was speaking almost as quickly as an overexcited speedster.  


The moment the kid was within reach Hal snatched the box out of his hand. “Thanks,” he repeated as he attempted to shove the little box in his pocket, but it slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. The impact caused it to spring open, and inside…

Hal was fast, but not quite as fast as a speedster. He didn’t manage to scoop the box off the ground and close it before Barry had gotten a good long look at the silver ring.

“Hal, what is that? Is that a ring?” Barry could hear his pitch rising with every word. Clearly, the object was a ring, but it couldn’t possibly be the kind of ring Barry was thinking of.

Their server took advantage of the long, painful silence that followed to sprint back inside.

“I was gonna have them put it in the champagne,” Hal mumbled. For the bravest man alive, he looked far too nervous. “Saw it in a movie once. ‘s romantic. Thought you’d like that.”  


“You’re proposing to me?” Barry could process stacks of files in a second, sort through information faster than one of Batman’s computers, but his brain stuttered at the reality of it. It felt like he’d just tripped at mach one and was tumbling through the air, unable to do anything but wait for the inevitable crash.  


“I was going to, but then you wanted to leave and I–”  


“Hal, you’re _proposing_ to me! I thought you didn’t want…” Barry trailed off, waving his free hand through the air in an all-encompassing gesture. Commitment, long-term, being tied down… there were a lot of ways he could’ve finished that sentence.  


When Hal finally met Barry’s eyes, he could see the resolve burning in them. It was the kind of look that warned the world Hal Jordan had decided to do something and was going to follow through with it, damn the consequences.

“Barry, a few years ago, the thought of marriage would’ve sent me running for the hills. Hell, you know that all too well, with how much I complained about being ‘tied down’ to Carol.” Barry realized suddenly that somewhere in the middle of that speech, Hal had slid down to one knee. He was gripping Barry’s hand with so much determination – and _love_ – Barry could feel it in his bones. “I don’t feel that way with you. Last week, I almost _died_ halfway across the universe, and all I could think about is how you wouldn’t know what had happened to me for weeks, or months, or _years_ even. Maybe you’d just think I ran off and forgot about you.”  


“I’d neve–”  


“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Barry. Whatever time we have left, I want you to know I’m here. Always.”  


“Yes.”  


Hal blinked. “I haven’t even asked you anything yet… ?”

“I don’t care,” Barry told him earnestly. He slid down to his knees so his face was level with Hal’s. “Yes, I’ll marry you, yes, I’ll spend the rest of my life with you, yes to all of it.”  


“I was gonna ask if you were for real about buying at Big Belly Burger. Seriously, Barry, I’m starving.”  


For a nanosecond, Barry felt the urge to punch Hal for ruining the moment, but then he saw the raw emotion in his boyfriend’s – no, _fiancee’s_ – eyes to match his own. So he leaned in to capture Hal’s lips, pouring all his adoration and frustration and joy into the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, both of them were laughing a little, and Barry could feel moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“This is so much better than a ring in a glass of champagne could ever be.”  


**Author's Note:**

> more to come soon (read as: whenever i have some free time... college + scholarship apps are kicking my ass)
> 
> come prompt me on [tumblr](http://weedlantern.tumblr.com/) or in the comments :)


End file.
